


Five Times The Doctor and Jamie Shared a Bed

by kathkin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parent AU, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: Sometimes, on the Doctor and Jamie's travels, there was only one bed. Sometimes they wanted to cuddle. Sometimes the Doctor just needed taking care of.





	Five Times The Doctor and Jamie Shared a Bed

**Author's Note:**

> A [Classic Who Secret Santa](http://classicwhosecretsanta.tumblr.com/) gift for [gaymarriedinspace](http://gaymarriedinspace.tumblr.com/).

1.

“Och, they weren’t joking about the space,” said Jamie. He reckoned if he stood in the middle of the room, he could touch both metal walls. Most of that space was the bed. What wasn’t the bed was the table and chair built into the wall. The bed sheets were glossy, and when he touched them they crinkled like paper. 

“Well, I’ll, I’ll just sit here,” said the Doctor, indicating the chair. “You get some rest.”

“Don’t be daft,” said Jamie. “There’s plenty of room.”

“No no, that’s alright,” said the Doctor, darting over to the chair. “I’d, ah, well I’d rather sit and think for a while.”

“You need your rest too,” said Jamie. “And besides, it’s cold.” The Doctor said the station had enough heat in it to last them four or five more days but already his breath was fogging the air.

“I’m perfectly well rested,” said the Doctor, scrubbing a hand across his face. “I’ll just have a sit down, and go back to the bridge –” Planting his hands on the Doctor’s chest, Jamie gave him a firm shove backwards and with a squeak he fell onto the crinkly bed. “Jamie!”

“Get some sleep,” said Jamie.

Instead of blankets the bed had a kind of long pouch, soft and warm inside and big enough for both of them, more or less. A strange way to sleep, but everything on the station was strange. Tucked inside, Jamie slept.

What woke him, some hours later, he couldn’t say. Perhaps a distant grinding of the station’s dying engines. He lay in the pouch, drowsy but awake.

Shifting, Jamie poked his head out into the cold air. Everything was quiet. He sat up, slipping half out of the sleeping-pouch.

Beside him, the Doctor lay on his back, only his head visible. Jamie didn’t remember seeing the Doctor sleep before, but there he was. Still as a statue, barely even breathing. But for the incremental rise and fall of his chest he might have been a dead man.

Very, very gingerly, Jamie reached out, touched the Doctor’s chest, perhaps to reassure himself that he wasn’t alone. But after only a moment, the Doctor sighed, and his eyes cracked open.

“Jamie?” he said muzzily.

Jamie withdrew his hand. “Sorry to wake you,” he said.

“Oh, I wasn’t sleeping,” said the Doctor. “Not really.”

That was a lie, but Jamie let it pass. “Oh, aye,” he said. “I’ve never seen you sleep before. I wasnae sure you did it.”

“Very rarely,” said the Doctor. “I avoid it at all costs. Hm. Aren’t you cold?”

“A bit,” said Jamie, and wriggled back into the pouch. “Sleeping is nice.”

“Hm?” said the Doctor.

“Sleeping,” said Jamie. “Why’d you avoid it?”

“I don’t need to sleep as often as you do,” said the Doctor.

“Aye, but it’s nice,” said Jamie. “Getting cosy, and resting. S’nice.”

“I suppose it is,” said the Doctor, turning onto his side. “Perhaps you’re right.”

“Aye, perhaps,” said Jamie. The Doctor pulled his head inside the sleeping pouch, and Jamie followed him. “Doctor?”

“Yes?” said the Doctor.

“What happens if you cannae get the engines going?” Jamie said.

“We’re going to get the engines moving,” the Doctor assured him.

“But if you don’t,” said Jamie. “What happens?”

“The auxiliary air supply will last for a few weeks,” said the Doctor. “But the temperature will keep dropping until, ah –”

“Till we freeze?”

“Quite,” said the Doctor.

Jamie considered the problem. He shuffled closer. “Best stay warm, then,” he said.

“Oh, my goodness,” said the Doctor as Jamie draped an arm around his middle. “Oh, my.”

“Mmm,” said Jamie. “Och, your hands are cold.”

“I, ah,” said the Doctor. Jamie closed his eyes, and the Doctor went quiet. “I _am_ going to get us through this, you know.”

“I know,” said Jamie. “You always do. Now go back to sleep, ye daftie.”

 

2.

A soft murmuring, like muffled voices, and a hum. Dozily, Jamie pressed his head into the soft pillow.

The bed shifted. “Jamie?” said the Doctor.

“Eh?” Jamie forced his eyes open and squinted up. “Doctor? Why’re you in my bed?”

“I’m not,” said the Doctor.

“You’re no’?”

“You’re in my bed, as it happens,” said the Doctor.

Jamie lifted his head and looked about the room. It was sparse, beige, and there was his bed, under the window. “Oh,” he said.

“You looked so peaceful, I didn’t like to wake you,” said the Doctor. Raising the black box he was holding, he pointed it at the glowing screen suspended from the ceiling and thumbed a button. _Blip_. The image changed again. “I was trying to find the news. I didn’t disturb you, did I?”

“No,” said Jamie. “What time is it?”

“Almost five,” said the Doctor, pressing a button and changing the image again. “Hm. Still too early, I think. How’s your ankle?”

Jamie gave it a swivel, and winced. “Still sore. D’you want me to move?”

“No, no,” said the Doctor. “That’s alright.” He pressed a button and the image vanished altogether, plunging the room into darkness. With a sigh he wriggled down the bed to lie beside Jamie. “You can sleep there, if you like.”

“Hmm,” said Jamie. “I’m no’ sure I want to go back to sleep.”

“You ought to rest,” said the Doctor, staring absently at the ceiling. The bed shifted, and his arm slipped loosely around Jamie’s shoulders.

“Aye,” Jamie agreed. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again the room was empty and he was alone upon the bed.

 

3.

“There – oops,” said the Doctor. “Ah, now – blasted thing –”

Shouldering open the bedroom door Jamie watched as the Doctor tried once again to pick up his book with a long grabbing stick and once again the book slipped away, the Doctor clutching at its corner.

Stepping fully into the room he scooped up the book and held it out.

“I had it!” said the Doctor, scowling up at him.

“Oh, aye,” said Jamie. He put the book on the beside table. “There’s your book. And here’s your tea, and your soup and your sandwich. Is that everything?”

“I suppose,” said the Doctor, tossing the grabbing stick aside and picking up his tea. With a sigh he leaned back against the pillows. “Mmm.”

“You’re comfortable?” said Jamie, eyeing the Doctor’s foot in its cast, propped up on a stack of pillows.

“More or less,” said the Doctor. “It does itch so.”

“D’you need anything else?” said Jamie.

“I, I suppose not,” said the Doctor, juggling his book and his tea.

“Right,” said Jamie. “I’ll be off, then.”

“Oh.” The Doctor looked up at him, his brows drooping. “I thought you were going to stay a while.”

“Eh?” said Jamie.

“It’s just, I’ve been sitting here on my own all afternoon,” said the Doctor.

“Aye, because me and Victoria have been running around doing all the wee jobs you gave us!” said Jamie. “And we had a hell of a time reading your handwriting – and Victoria’s been all afternoon trying to make sense of your store room –”

“Ah,” said the Doctor.

“I’ve been on my feet all day,” said Jamie. 

“Yes, you’ve been very helpful,” said the Doctor. “And an excellent nurse to boot.” He patted Jamie’s shoulder with his grabbing stick, and beamed.

Jamie rolled his eyes. “I’m tired. I want a rest.”

“But I’m an invalid,” said the Doctor.

“Aye, and whose fault is that?” said Jamie.

“Well,” said the Doctor. Jamie gave him a stern look and whatever excuse he was going to give he thought better of. “Mine, I suppose. But it’s not as if I broke my ankle on purpose!”

“I’m going tae bed,” said Jamie, making for the door.

“Alright,” said the Doctor in a small voice. “You sleep well. I, I’ll just sit here. By myself.”

In the doorway, Jamie stopped and scowled. “Ach, _fine_ ,” he said, and closed the door.

“What are you doing?” said the Doctor as Jamie stepped out of his shoes.

“I’m sleeping here,” said Jamie.

“Oof! Careful!” said the Doctor as Jamie clambered over him. “I’m an _invalid_.”

“You’re a big whiner is what you are,” said Jamie, settling down on the empty half of the bed.

“Well, it hurt!” said the Doctor.

“Aye, as I said,” said Jamie. “Whining.” He shuffled closer to the Doctor and plucked at the sleeve of his shirt. “Will you read to me?”

“It’s not very exciting,” said the Doctor, looking at his book.

“I dinnae care,” said Jamie. “Read to me.”

“Well,” said the Doctor, “alright, then.” He sipped his tea, then set it down and settled in with his book. “Do you want me to tell you the story so far?”

“If you like,” said Jamie, closing his eyes.

The Doctor began to narrate, a complicated and dull story about Russian noblemen. As he spoke Jamie tentatively reached out, draped an arm across the Doctor’s middle.

“Hm?” said the Doctor. “Comfortable?”

“Very,” said Jamie, and settled down for his nap.

4.

The bed in their room was very big, and, Jamie found when he sat down to test it, very soft.

“I just don’t understand why they’re being like this,” the Doctor said, pacing back and forth in front of the mirror.

“Oh, aye?” said Jamie

“The advocates can’t really mean to keep people in the dark about what’s happened – it, it just wouldn’t be right,” the Doctor went on.

“Oh, aye,” Jamie agreed. “I’m going to bed. Are you coming?”

“And they seemed like such reasonable people, too,” said the Doctor.

“The planet’s safe,” said Jamie, unlacing his boots. “Isn’t that the important thing?”

“Well, well I suppose so,” said the Doctor absently. “But – oh, what a mess.”

Rising, Jamie unfastened his belt and kilt.

“Saying it’s not worth the confusion,” said the Doctor. “I don’t know how they can be so short sighted.”

This, Jamie decided, was getting nowhere. Creeping up behind the Doctor, he wrapped his arms around his waist. “Jamie!” said the Doctor, startled. “Ah – Jamie,” he said as Jamie pressed soft kisses to his neck.

“Come tae bed,” he said.

“I was talking,” said the Doctor, half-heartedly indignant.

“There’ll be time for that in the morning,” said Jamie, sliding his hands inside the Doctor’s coat. “Come tae bed?”

With a sigh, the Doctor turned in his arms and abruptly they were nose to nose, the Doctor’s hand on his cheek, the Doctor’s lips on his.

“Here,” said Jamie, helping the Doctor off with his coat. Taking his hand, he led the Doctor to the bed.

Between the sheets and the plush blanket he lay watching as the Doctor unbuttoned his shirt and wriggled out of his trousers. The Doctor climbed abed and Jamie pulled him close, kissed him again.

The Doctor drew back for a moment then with a contented mumble climbed on top of him, pressing their foreheads together. “Hello, Jamie,” he said.

“Hello to you too,” said Jamie, running a hand down the Doctor’s back.

It was strange, for they’d done this before a handful of times, but never like this. Before it had always been in a hurry, a few snatched, impulsive minutes together whenever they could find the time and the space. This was different, and this was new. They had all night.

“How are you?” said the Doctor. “I know these last few days have been, ah –”

“Better now you’re here,” said Jamie.

“Hmm,” said the Doctor. Dropping his head, he kissed Jamie’s jaw, working his way up to his ear, where he said softly, “I’d very much like to make love to you.”

“Oh, aye?” said Jamie. The Doctor’s hand ran up the inside of his thigh, setting his skin tingling. “Oh.”

“Not coming over shy, are you?” said the Doctor.

“No,” said Jamie, though he was, a bit. “It’s just. This is nice.”

“Yes,” the Doctor agreed, and kissed him long and wet. Pulling away, he shifted and kissed Jamie again and their bodies pressed together, skin to skin, and Jamie’s stomach flipped over. 

“May I?” said the Doctor, stroking his thigh.

“Aye, go on,” said Jamie. He let the Doctor part his legs and closed his eyes as the Doctor rocked his hips forward, slipping between his thighs.

“Oh, my,” said the Doctor, burying his face in Jamie’s neck. “Jamie.”

“Keep going,” said Jamie. This was new, too, this gentleness. They’d not done it slow like this before. The Doctor moving back and forth above him, taking his time, the delicious friction between his legs, the Doctor’s warm breaths against his skin, he loved all of it and he loved the Doctor so much. He wanted to say so but couldn’t get the words out. “That’s good,” he said instead. “Oh, that’s good.”

The Doctor groaned and kissed him, kissed his neck and his forehead and his cheek and his mouth. “Jamie,” he said.

“Hm?” said Jamie, his fingers tangling in the Doctor’s hair.

“I’m very close,” said the Doctor. “I – oh, my.” A gasp, and a shudder and he was coming, throbbing between Jamie’s legs.

“Oh, god,” said Jamie as the Doctor thrust up against him once more, and stilled. “Oh, god. Touch me.”

“Oh, yes,” said the Doctor, his hands on Jamie’s thighs, his chest his stomach. “Gladly.”

Afterwards the Doctor lay atop him, sticky and satisfied, Jamie’s arms around him, moving his hand in a slow circle on the Doctor’s back. The air around them was cool and fresh and for all he cared they might have been the only two people left on the planet.

The Doctor’s breathing had slowed and Jamie looked at him, at his closed eyes and peaceful expression. “Hey,” he said. “Are you going tae sleep?”

“Absolutely not,” said the Doctor without opening his eyes. 

“You are so,” said Jamie.

“You’re a good pillow,” the Doctor told him. He opened his eyes, looked up at Jamie and said, “that was very nice.”

Jamie snorted, and broke down into giggles. “Oh, aye?” he said.

“Well, it was!” the Doctor protested. “Hmph.” Closing his eyes he settled back down on Jamie’s chest. “I’m going to have a sleep now. Wake me next week.”

“Will do,” said Jamie.

He lay awake, listening to the Doctor’s slow breathing, till he was sure he’d dropped off. “Doctor?” he said.

“Hm?” said the Doctor sleepily. He didn’t open his eyes.

“I love you,” said Jamie.

“Hmm,” the Doctor sighed, a smile playing about his lips.

 

5.

Their bedroom in the TARDIS was dark and very quiet and as Jamie tiptoed towards the bed he thought for sure the Doctor was fast asleep. It wasn’t till he climbed, quietly as he could, into bed that the Doctor stirred, and said, “all quiet?

“Aye,” said Jamie. “She’s sleeping.” He pulled the blankets over himself. He was so tired he eyes were burning and he relished lying down, relished the warmth of the Doctor’s body so close.

“How long before they sleep through the nights?” said the Doctor faintly.

“A wee while yet,” said Jamie.

“Ah, well,” said the Doctor, and with a chuckle he pulled Jamie closer.

In the Doctor’s arms, Jamie at last allowed himself to relax, to breathe out. Pillowing his head on the Doctor’s chest he closed his eyes, sure to drift off any second.

“We’re going alright,” said the Doctor. “Aren’t we?”

“Aye.” Already muzzy with sleep, Jamie nuzzled the Doctor’s shoulder. “We’re doing just fine.”

“Oh, good,” said the Doctor vaguely, stroking circles on Jamie’s back.

A peaceful silence descended over them, their bedroom quiet and safe and still. Lulled by the sound of the Doctor’s slow breathing, his heartbeats, Jamie drifted off.

Breaking the quiet of the night, a sudden, sharp cry, and another. Jamie opened his eyes, too tired to move. “Ach, already?”

“Don’t worry,” said the Doctor, sitting up. Jamie rolled off him onto the cold half of the bed. “I’ll go to him. It’s my turn.”

“Aye,” Jamie agreed. Scrambling out of bed, the Doctor shrugged on his dressing gown and went to the door. The room was filled with light, milky and greyish, and the still louder cries.

Lying awake Jamie listened to the Doctor in the next room, his footsteps and soft reassurances. “There, now,” he heard the Doctor say. “Are you hungry? Hm? Are we hungry, my dear?”

Through his sleepiness Jamie managed a smile as with a last gurgle the room was quiet again. “There we are,” the Doctor was saying. “Is that better? Hm? Oh, that’s better. What a hungry boy.”

Yes, Jamie reflected quietly to himself. They were doing just fine. With a sigh of contentment, he rolled over and went back to sleep.


End file.
